


Good Boy

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Good [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bladder Control, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Orders, TPE, Total Power Exchange, Training, Watersports, sort of but not really watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training Harry to be a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

 

Harry kneeled on the floor, head up, eyes down, hands crossed behind his back.

 

"I come home from a long day of work and where do I find you?" asked Severus.

 

"Here, Sir. In the toilet, Sir."

 

"And what were you doing in here?"

 

"Nothing, Sir."

 

"Were you acting without my permission?"

 

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, please I'm sorry. I didn't relieve myself, please."

 

"Good. Do not even think about doing such a thing." 

 

Harry shook his head frantically.

 

"You belong to me. No function takes place without my express permission. You do nothing without my express command."

 

Harry nodded, not daring to speak.

 

"You are always to wait for my instruction. Last time I was lenient and only made you hold for fifteen minutes. Do you remember what I said would happen if you incurred a punishment again?"

 

Harry swallowed and replied, "You said you would double my punishment, Master."

 

"Correct. My smart boy."

 

Severus returnd after thirty minutes and examined Harry, making sure he hadn't moved an inch.  

 

"Stand up."

 

Severus took hold of his boy's cock.

 

"Release......   Good boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as you like: condescending Severus or sweet Severus.


End file.
